Flash Forward
by Zoha Ven
Summary: "Before Hiccup shoots down Toothless, the whole village is whisked away to watch a movie. But not just any movie - How to Train Your Dragon 2." Adopted from the AMAZING FanfictionLover95, and I don't own anything, including the story idea (Again, FanfictionLover95!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, everything in bold belongs to Dreamworks animation.**

It was a cold day that had the entire village of Berk in the Great Hall, near a fire, trying to retain the heat that was so precious, this time of year, at least. All except for the young boy, the blacksmith's apprentice, trying to perfect the designs to his latest invention. The boy, Hiccup, was the village runt. It was never stated, except in whispered voices in houses, but it was just known. Like the sky was blue, this boy was the village runt.

All Hiccup wanted to do was kill a dragon, just one dragon, and his life would get infinitely better. Just as he was thinking this, however, the world faded to black.

He woke in a dark room filled with chairs and beanbags. He realized he was on a pile of vikings, just as everyone started to move, and he was brought crashing down.

"What in Thor's name is going on here?!" Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe, bellowed.

In answer, a girls voice came out of nowhere. "You are here to watch your future, to see what your life will be like in 5 years, you are here to witness how much change one person can bring. So I suggest you all sit, you'll be here for a while."

She said it in a way that they had no chance but to sit, and they did so, albeit with reluctance.

The wall in front of them started to glow, and a moving picture was shown. Vikings gasped, before realizing that was very un-viking like, apparently, and fell quiet.

The movie started, and everyone gasped when they heard who spoke first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup(V.O): This is Berk**

"We know that," Tuff scoffed.

"Not everyone will know that, dummy." Ruff shot back.

"I'm the dummy? _I'm_ the dummy?"

"Shut your mouths and sit down!" Astrid hissed, and the twins fell silent. Even they weren't stupid enough to cross her.

 **Hiccup(V.O): The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

"Was that Hiccup?" Snotlout asked dumbly.

"Obviously," Fishlegs answered.

"I knew that. Anyone can recognize Useless's voice." Snotlout sneered.

 _ **(On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of dragons race by. They shuffle into an alleyway, pushing one sheep out of the light. It's snatched and carried into the sky)**_

"Dragon raid," everyone chorused.

"But in the day?" Hiccup asked. This time people listened, much to his surprise.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be a very good future . . ." Spitelout said.

Someplace far away, a girl was listening to everything and everyone and smirked. _Oh, how wrong he was._

 **Hiccup(V.O): Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, while most people enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call . . .**

"Please be destruction, please be destruction!" Tuff begged, his sister holding her hands up as if praying next to him.

 **Hiccup(V.O): DRAGON RACING!**

"WHAT?!" Stoick roared.

"Please calm down, Stoick, all will be explained in due time," came the girl's voice again.

Stoick grudgingly agreed.

 **Fishlegs: WHOO!**

"Why am I on a dragon?" Fishlegs said in awe. And maybe in a little fright - he was scared of heights, for crying out loud!

 _ **(Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronckle, Meatlug. Meatlug has the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, side-checks them and steal th sheep.)**_

"I would never insult vikings by riding a DRAGON!" Snotlout yelled.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "This is our future, so obviously you did do it."

"Right, babe, but I bet you would never do such a thing,"

"I AM NOT YOUR BABE!"

Snotlout gulped and shrunk away.

 **Snotlout: Ho-Ho! I'm sorry Fishlegs, did you want that?**

 ** _(Fishlegs glares at Snotlout)_**

 **Fishlegs: That was mine, Snotlout!**

"Well, it's mine now," Snotlout said to the screen. Then he turned to Astrid. "See? You should totally go for me."

Fishlegs sighed. "She's not going to go out with you, Snotlout."

"Well, I don't see her going with _you_. Or Tuff. _Definitely_ Useless. Looks like I'm the only suitable option."

 _ **(Snotlout falls back to Ruff and Tuff, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch)**_

 **Snotlout: Here you go, babe.**

 **_(He tosses the sheep to Ruff)_**

Everyone stared at the screen, appalled. _Everyone_ knew Snotlout hit on Astrid, not Ruffnut.

Ruffnut groaned, Astrid sighed in relief, and Snotlout fumed.

"More proof this isn't my future!" he yelled. "I would never go for RUFFNUT! Astrid's my babe,"

Astrid made a move to her axe, and Snotlout moved away. "Never mind, never mind!"

 **Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do**

 **Ruff: (Disgusted) Ugh, come on Barf, it's starting to stink around here.**

 **_(Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.)_**

 **Tuffnut: Nope, still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

 ** _(Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rushed towards the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of the 5 baskets suspended over the chasm at the lap crossing. Each blackboards bears a picture of the corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.)_**

 **Stoick: Ha ha! That's 9 for the twins, Astrid lags with 3, Snotlout and Fishlegs trail with NONE!**

"Why am I behind the TWINS?" a very confused and furious Astrid exclaimed.

"Well, Snotlout is helping them, so . . ." Hiccup trailed off as people turned startled eyes on him, having forgotten he was even there.

 _ **(Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, it's blackboard painted with an image of Toothless.)**_

 **Stoick: And Hiccup is . . . nowhere to be found. Hmm.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

"'Big talk'?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

 _ **(Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.)**_

 **Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now!**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess, whatever she wants, she gets.**

 **Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?**

 **Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

"Astrid, as much as it pains me to watch this, please know that I will be loyal to you, forever. You're my babe, nothing will change that."

"Actually, the only thing that could change that was if she was already engaged," Fishlegs said.

"To who?" Snotlout snorted. "Like I said before, I don't see her with you or Tuff, Useless even less."

 **Hiccup(V.O): Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was 5 years go. Now they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they?**

 ** _(The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of it's dragon-friendly_ _additions)_**

 **Hiccup(V.O): We have custom stables . . . all you can eat feeding stations . . . a full service dragon wash. Even top of the line fire prevention systems, if I do say so myself.**

"Looks like one of your inventions, Toothpick,"

"Yeah, well, you taught me everything I know, Meathead," Gobber didn't know whether to be proud or insulted, so he chose a little bit of both.

Stoick watched them curiously, and a bit sadly. Wasn't this the relationship he wanted with his son? Playful name calling and all? Didn't he ever hope that his son would look up at him like that and say, 'you taught me everything I know'?

 _ **(In the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spot on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.)**_

 **Stoick: It's time, Gobber**

"Uh, time for what?"

"DESTRUCTION, duh. What did you think it was going to be, a black sheep?" Tuff answered Fishlegs.

 **Gobber: Righty-o! (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **Astrid: The black sheep! come on Stormfly, we can still win this thing!**

"See, I told you all it was a black sheep!" Tuff crowed. "Well, actually I said it wasn't going to be, but I meant it was, but it wasn't, and . . . wait, what?"

"Isn't the black sheep Silent Sven's?" Fishlegs asked.

"Duh," Snotlout told him.

Astrid's face was red. "You are all missing the big picture!" she yelled. "We are on DRAGONS, and I NAMED MINE!"

There was silence as Astrid's words hit everyone else.

"Actually you're not the only one. Remember how Ruffnut said 'Let's go BARF," and how Tuffnut said, 'Let's blow this place, BELCH,'? The twins named their dragons too." Hiccup said nervously.

"Oh, 'cause I'm supposed to feel better knowing I'm down to the twins' level." Astrid said sarcastically.

 **Ruffnut: Come on. Barf!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

"See, more names."

 _ **(Gobber loads the black sheep onto the catapult.)**_

 **Astrid: Whoooo-hooooo!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber: This is your big moment! Have a nice flight!**

 _ **(He pulls the trigger, launching the black sheep in the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly in a steep climb towards it.)**_

 **Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

 _ **(In a flah, Meatlug and Fishlegs fly in and nab the sheep.)**_

"FISHLEGS!" Astrid yelled. "How did I just get beaten by FISHLEGS?!"

Fishles scooted nervously away from Astrid.

"At least I won't give it to Ruff?" he said hopefully, but it came out more as a question.

"What is wrong with this world?" Hiccup muttered from a corner.

 **Astrid: NO!**

 **Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

 _ **(Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.)**_

 **Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!**

"I stand corrected?" Fishlegs blushed.

 **Ruffnut: Yeah! The black sheep!**

 **Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for RUFFNUT?**

"See? The only reason Snotlout would've stopped hitting on you, and the only way I would be going for Ruffnut is if she was the only female left. Which means Astrid is engaged." Fishlegs said.

"TO WHO?" Snotlout yelled for what must have been the third time.

"Maybe someone from a neighboring kingdom, or maybe THIS WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Astrid yelled. There was only so much you could take.

 **Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

 _ **(Ruffnut rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.)**_

 **Snotlout: Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut: Whooo-hooo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **Tuffnut: Except me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 _ **(He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back inciting a tug-of-war.)**_

"Poor sheep."

"The SHEEP is what you worry about, Useless?"

 **Ruffnut: Hey!**

 **Tuffnut: -To steal all my glory!**

"YOU HAVE THE SAME DRAGON!" most of the hall yelled, not even thinking about the absurd saying.

 _ **(Astrid and Stormfly fly towards them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.)**_

 **Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

 _Such a blatant display of favoritism. It would be okay if she was family, but she isn't. I must work on that._ Stoick thought to himself. Gobber chuckled as if he knew what Stoick was thinking.

 **Tuffut: It's my glory!**

 **Ruffnut: You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut: No sheep, no glory!**

 _ **(Astrid leaps off Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the twins' hands.)**_

"WOAH,"

"See how amazing she is? She deserves better than any of you. That's my babe!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, I'm warning you . . ."

 **Astrid: Gotcha! Haha!**

 _ **(She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the black sheep in hand.)**_

 **Tuffnut: Woah!**

 **Ruffnut: Astrid!**

 **Stoick: Well played! Ha ha ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter in law!**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled, but none louder than the two blushing teens themselves.

"See, she was engaged . . ."

"But . . . Useless . . . no . . . ASTRID'S MINE!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Maybe there was a long lost son? Or adoption?"

"Nice to see how much faith all you guys have in me." Hiccup said sarcastically, and, as expected, was ignored.

 _ **(Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid."**_

"Are you trying to kill me Snotlout?" Astrid yelled, furious.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Technically, he wasn't trying to kill you-"

Hiccup was cut off by a very confused Tuffnut.

"What happened to 'Astrid's mine'?"

Snotlout, being the jerk that he is, responded, "She is, she just doesn't know it yet," in a creepy tone that made most of the teens back away from him.

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me . . .**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 _ **(Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astri ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.)**_

 **Crowd: Oh!**

 _ **(Stormfly and Astrid recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the black sheep in their basket.)**_

 **Hiccup(V.O): Because with vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

"I guess that was . . .interesting, to say the least." Stoick said.

The rest of the vikings muttered words of agreement.

They all waited anxiously for the next scene.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom)**_

"Wow, Fishlegs what dragon's that?"

"I don't know chief, I've never seen one like that, but by the speed it's going at I'd guess it's a Nightfury,"

"So that's what the beast looks like, but who would be mad enough to ride one?" asked Stoick

"I want one! I mean think of all the destruction it could cause!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison.

"NO!" It was never a good idea to give the twins anything that could possibly blow something up. Unfortunately, the Twins managed to get their hands on that kind of stuff anyway.

 _ **(Tucked into his riding position, a rider appears to be part of the Night Fury. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.)**_

"Whoa," Astrid said, in awe.

 **Rider: Yeah!**

 _ **(They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The Rider is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather)**_

"Look at that suit!" said Gobber. As a blacksmith, he had an eye for this sort of thing, and he could tell you it was unique, but amazing nonetheless.

Hiccup agreed that it was an amazing feat of blacksmithing and design. Silently, of course.

 **Rider: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

 _ **(Night Fury grumbles in protest.)**_

"Give what another shot?" asked Snotlout suspiciously.

"If the dragon doesn't like it, than it's bound to be dangerous," Fishlegs said logically.

"COOL!" the Twins exclaimed.

 **Rider: Toothless! It'll be fine!**

 _ **(With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. The Rider then unhooks himself from the saddle.)**_

"Oh Thor, that man's going to free fall!" Gobber cried.

"Is he insane?!" Spitelout yelled.

 **Rider: Ready?**

 _ **('Toothless' snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, The Rider slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, The Rider slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding.)**_

"Amazing!" Stoick murmured

"How is he doing that?" Fishlegs wondered aloud.

"I want one!" Tuff said

 _ **(Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with The Rider. The freedom is palpable. The Rider and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.)**_

 **Rider: THIS IS AMAZING!**

 _ **(A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.)**_

 **Rider: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

"The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself - Toothless?" Astrid mused. Everyone silently agreed.

 _ **(The Rider tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch The Rider as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.)**_

 _ **The Rider: OH, NO! AHH!**_

 _ **(At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of The Rider, then wraps The Rider in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. The Rider emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.)**_

 _ **Rider: Whoo. That really came out of nowhere.**_

 _ **(The sea stack cracks and falls)**_

 _ **(Toothless grumbles)**_

 **Rider: We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

 _ **(The Rider reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with tiny Viking braids at the tips. His green eyes are the same shade of emerald green as always, and he's grown up quite a bit, now very tall.)**_

Everyone stared in shock at the screen. No one could bring themselves to believe it, but the figure on the screen was undoubtedly Hiccup.


End file.
